girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)/Transcript
The following is the transcript for Girl Meets Texas (Part 1). Riley: We have changed the life of somebody in this room! Zay: Oh please not me. Farkle: I'm happy with my life the way it is. I got tall and my teeth came in nicely. Maya: Yeah, we're not talking about you two. Lucas: Oh no. What'd you do? Riley: Oh Lucas, in your whole history, we know what has always been your biggest regret. Maya: [quietly] baaaah... Lucas: What's that, why would you do that? Maya: [loudly] BAAAAAH! You used to be a champion sheep rider at the mutton bustin' rodeo, until you fell off of Judy the sheep. Riley: And then you gave up, but you never got over it. Lucas: That is my deepest, darkest secret! No one knows I fell off Judy the sheep except... Zay: They, they made me Lucas, they, they made me! Lucas: How did they make you? Zay: I said, "Y'all wanna hear a great Lucas story?" They said yes! Lucas: Okay it doesn't matter, I'm over it. I don't think about that day at all. has a flashback to his sheep ride Lucas: [sobbing] I fell off that sheep so fast. No one likes me! Riley: Lucas, you can fix this! Get back on that sheep and be a sheep champion! Maya: We have made that possible. Lucas: How? How'd you make that possible? Riley: Show it to him. pulls out a piece of paper Riley: RIDE, LUCAS! RIDE, BOY! Maya: We have entered you in... Riley: The Annual Mutton Busting Tournament! Maya: In Austin, Texas! Riley: In front of everybody you know! Riley and Maya: YAY! Lucas: You can't enter me in Mutton Busters, you can't be over 8 years old or over 55 pounds. Maya: You are wrong, young Lucas. We entered you last week and your application's been accepted. Riley: [reading from the paper] Congratulations, Lucas Friar. You are an official entry in this year's Austin Roundup Rodeo! You will be riding Tombstone the sheep. Zay: What? Tombstone? [to Lucas] Oh, woah, that's the end of you. Maya: Why is it the end of him? Riley: What's the difference between riding Judy the sheep and Tombstone the sheep? Lucas: Read it again. Maya: [reading from the paper] Blah blah blah, over the age and weight limit for Mutton Busters, blah, you will be placed in the adult rodeo where you will, blah, ride Tombstone the sheep. Lucas: OOH! You only got ONE WORD wrong! Zay: Let's see if they find that one word! Maya: [reading from the paper] Blah blah blah blabady blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blady blah... OH BULL! Zay: Ah, she found it. Lucas: You signed me up to ride Tombstone the BULL! Riley: Are you excited? Maya: What's the difference between riding a sheep and riding a bull? Lucas: Death! Death is the difference! enters Cory: Alright. May we begin class? sit Cory: [pointing to the board] "The Railroad." Farkle: I don't get it. Cory: What do you mean you don't get it, Farkle? Farkle: How does this relate to what's going on in our lives, Hambone? Maya: You're just gonna let him call you 'Hambone', Matthews? Cory: The railroad allowed us to travel great distances. The railroad allowed us to see how other people live. When you see how other people live, it changes you. And I like 'Hambone.' It's cool. Lucas: Riley, rip it up before he finds out! Riley: Who? Lucas: He's gonna find out and when he does, nothing will stop him! Riley: Who? Zay: Oh you'll know who. You'll hear a big boomin' voice. He'll say somethin'. He'll say somethin' like... Joe: This country was built on railroads. I, myself just arrived on the noon train from Austin, Texarcanada and Arkadelphia. Guess why I'm here? Cory: Anybody? Joe: Haha! I'm here 'cause I could not be more proud of my grandboy Lucas. Maya: Pappy Joe. That's your Pappy Joe! That's Pappy Joe! YES, MORE STUFF! Joe: That right there's the first Friar that ever had the courage to ride the most ferocious creature in all of Creation. Riley: Are we talking about Judy the sheep, Pappy Joe? Joe: Haha! Judy the sheep! Remember when you fell off Judy the sheep for about two seconds, boy? Remember that? And we all said it was okay 'cause you were only five years old? So we said it was okay, but it wasn't okay because you were a disgrace to the community and you dragged your family name through the mud-hole right up to this day. You put us in the mud-hole, remember boy?! Lucas: Yes. There is one moment in every man's life that shapes who he is forever. My moment was Judy the sheep. Joe: Well you know what, Lucas Friar? Forgiven! You get on that bull for more than three seconds, and you will be the master of Tombstone the bull. And I'll tell you I love you. And that's something I never said to another human. Cory: Can we talk about this? Joe: Time for talkin's over. I got a permission slip. Babineaux, I got one for you too. Come on boys! Let's go ride. Zay: YEEHAW!... That slipped out. Lucas: [to Riley and Maya] YOU did this! ~THEME SONG~ train ride sequence Lucas: [voice over] Well, if I have to ride Tombstone the bull and die in front of everyone, at least it won't be in front of all my friends. Riley, Maya, Farkle: [voice over] SURPRISE! Lucas: [voice over] Heeeey, it's all my friends... Pappy Joe's house Farkle: Man, I look good in my "Welcome to Texas," Billy Buckaroo cowboy hat. Joe: That ain't a hat. That's a teacup. This is a hat. Farkle: How does it look? Joe: Not bad, Farkle. Welcome home. and Maya enter Joe: Well, look at you two little darlins. Riley: Hm. Told you this was the best way to spend all of our allowance money on the first day. Maya: Quit lookin' at us, Huckleberry. Lucas: I'm sorry, Maya. You look good. Maya: Oh! Thanks. Lucas: Yeah, you both look good. Riley: You know what this place needs? A bay window. Bay window right now. Joe: What's a bay window? Lucas: Oh, you know, a safe place where the girls have their private talks. Joe: Oh, well, then! I'll make sure those two stay right there forever. enters Cletus: Pappy Joe! Pappy Joe! Pappy Joe! Joe: Whoa, whoa. Don't be alarmed. It's just Cletus. Cletus: Tombstone the bull gone crazy! He everywhere all over the place at the same time like one of them Houdini bulls. Joe: Use your words, Cletus. Cletus: I am using my words, garducky. Tombstone the bull gone bananahooey! Maya: I love him. Joe: What did Tombstone the bull do? Cletus: He done tore up the China shop, ironically. It's true what them say. Joe: You mean he broke out of his pen? Cletus: Oh, he brammoed the pen! What's them, a bay winder? Lucas: Uh, that's Riley and Maya, Cletus. Cletus: Oh, well, how dee do. Riley: Well, how... Maya: Dee... Riley: Do. Cletus: Lukey. Thissar Lukey! Gah! Oh! [hugs Lucas] Lucas: Wait, did they get Tombstone back in his pen, Cletus? Cletus: Yes, sir! Yes, sir! We shot him fulla sleepy juice, but I seen the look in them red eyes just before he went nighty night. And when he wake up, huh-huuuurrr! Maya: [walks slowly up to them] What? Cletus: to Maya Huh-huuurrr! Maya: Oh. Cletus back towards Lucas, and adjusts him to be eye to eye to Lucas. She walks over to Lucas to do the same with him Maya: What? Cletus: '''Huh-huuuurrrrrr! '''Maya: [satisfied] I know it's early, but my life is complete. Cletus: Well, thankee. Maya: No, thank-ee! Cletus: All I know is, I feel sorry for the po' fool gonna ride on Tombstone. Did I tell you what he done did today? Joe: Lucas is gonna ride old Tombstone in the rodeo, Cletus. Cletus: sadly Oh. Oh. Oh no. Lukey... Lukey... Bye, Lukey. Lucas: Goodbye. down on the couch with a concerned expression at the rodeo event Rodeo Announcer: Welcome once again to the Austin Roundup Rodeo! Lucas: [to Tombstone] I will ride you. I will ride you for more than three seconds. I will be the master of Tombstone the bull. All right, how bad is this gonna be? [Tombstone roars in rage] Great. Timmy: [to Judy] I will ride you. I will be the master of Judy the sheep. Lucas: Yeah, that's right, Judy. It's me. You leave me alone! Timmy: Good luck, Friar. Lucas: Good luck, McCullough. Lucas: Oh, hi, yeah... I just saw Tombstone the bull, and why do you hate me? Riley: Come on, a bull is just a man cow. Maya: You're a-scared of a man cow. A-mooo! Lucas: You two have never actually seen a bull, have you? Riley: No, but what we'd like to see are some cold drinks inside an air conditioned refreshment tent. Maya: Oh, lookee here. Lucas: I just think you may react differently when you actually see a "man cow." the tent Rodeo Announcer: Oh, boy. It's hotter out here than my mama's barbecue sauce. Riley: Hey, Zay, what are you watching? Zay: [watching the TV screen] Not anything you wanna see. Rodeo Announcer: [commenting wild bull rides] Now, for your viewing pleasure, some of last year's greatest hits. These, here, are what we call "love taps." Maya: I don't want you going anywhere near that bull. Lucas: Yeah, that makes two of us. Maya: I want you to take off that stupid outfit, and I wanna get outta here. Lucas: Maya. Maya: I saw the bull. I don't think the bull knows this is supposed to be fun. Riley: Okay. Maya, let's not shake Lucas' confidence. You can do this, right? You can just ride a bull for four seconds and win the Master of Tombstone Award? Maya: Lucas is gonna need a tombstone! There isn't gonna be any more Lucas! Riley: He's going to do great, Maya. Zay, tell him he's going to do great. Zay: You'll do great. Maya: Truth. Zay: You're gonna die. Riley: I believe in you. I believe you can do anything you want to. Maya: Riley, why do you want him to do this? Riley: Because this is better than riding Judy the sheep, and I don't want him to be a disgrace to his community anymore. Lucas: Well, I don't think that I'm actually a disgrace to the community... Riley: You are. I've been talking to people. They have long memories around here. Rodeo Waitress: [while passing Lucas] Baaaaah! Lucas: See? I have to do this. Riley: Okay. Then go out there, and be the hero I know you are. Lucas: Thank you, Riley. and Pappy Joe enter Farkle: The mutton busters are getting ready to ride; then it's you, Lucas. Joe: Make us proud, boy. enters McCullough: Friar. Joe: McCullough. McCullough: I'm talkin' to young Friar. So, you fixin' to ride again, huh? Lucas: That's right. McCullough: Well, don't think about last time. Heh-heh, you don't want that in your head! Let's watch my grandson, Timmy master Judy the sheep. Oh, you were about two seconds on Judy the sheep, as I recall. But don't let that be in your head. Joe: How come you ain't out there with your grandson? McCullough: Well, then I wouldn't have the pleasure of watching him right in front of your face. Rodeo Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's mutton bustin' time! And here they come, the mutton busters! And now, everybody's favorite, Judy the sheep, who will be ridden this year by Timmy McCullough. McCullough: That's my grandson! Rodeo Announcer: And the gate opens, and Timmy McCullough is holding on!... No, he's not. Joe: HA! That's his grandson! Riley: Pappy Joe! Joe: Sorry, Riley. Stereotypical cultural reductions are all I have left. Rodeo Announcer: And now, for the event you've all been waiting for, bull ridin'! And this year, will we finally have a master of Tombstone? The record on Tombstone is three point seven seconds. Will someone finally beat it? But first, riding Buttercup, is Eddie Callaway! Oh! Eddie, that had to hurt. Looks like Eddie's gonna have himself a little lay down for a moment. Maya: [to Lucas] Are you out of your mind? Riley: Lucas, you're serious, right? You can seriously do this? Lucas: Yeah, I learned from the best, actually. Maya: Who's the best? Lucas: ...Eddie Callaway. Rodeo Announcer: Coming up, our main event. Lucas Friar tangles with Tombstone. Joe: Well, you're here, boy. Maya: Lucas, look at me. If you do this, I will never speak to you again. Riley: Maya! Maya: Riley, why are you for this? Riley: Because I-I want him to succeed, I want him to make his grandfather proud. Maya: You're not proud of him if he doesn't do this? Joe: I think you have a fine grasp of the general situation, yeah. In my opinion, it's about facing life, which runs harder than any bull. You gotta face your fears. You ride them, or they ride you. Maya: I'll never speak to you again. Lucas: Maya, what... leaves the tent Lucas: Why would she do this? Riley: I don't know, but I'm about to find out. Lucas: Riley, I... I'd kinda like you to watch. Riley: Then I will. Rodeo Announcer: All right, as we know, Buttercup the bull ain't no Tombstone the bull, but buttercup, as you can see, has sent Eddie Callaway on a little vacation. Bon voyage, Eddie. And now, the main event. Let's welcome Lucas Friar into the riding ring. enters the ring Riley: [standing on the fence] You can do this, Lucas! You can do anything! This bull is nothing! [sees the bull] THAT'S the bull? Rodeo Announcer: That's Lucas Friar right there climbing up onto Tombstone. Let's see how old Tombstone feels about that. Riley: Lucas, tell the bull you want to be a veterinarian! It's your only hope! Lucas: I'm gonna be a veterinarian. [the bull is even more enraged] He doesn't care! enters outside the bull pen Cletus: Lukey! It's me, garducky! Lucas: Cletus, you gotta get outta here. Cletus: I'm gonna distract Tombstone. He gonna forget all about you and come after me. That's my plan. Bah-la-la! Bah-la-la! Bah-la-la! Well, can't do nothin' if he won't listen to reason. [walks away] Rodeo Announcer: Here we go, folks. Time for the moment of truth. Lucas: Okay, Tombstone, just you and me. Riley: chanting WOO! Rodeo Announcer: And the gate opens! and Tombstone races out of the pit. Lucas holds on for a while, then falls off and then lies down, not moving right away Riley: [races to him] Lucas! Lucas, are you okay? Lucas, get up! Lucas: [weakly] I stayed on for like thirty seconds. Riley: [relieved] Yeah! Yeah, I knew you could. Zay: Look, you did it! Rodeo Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, that is an official time! He's done it! Let's hear it! [the audience cheers for Lucas] Cletus: Lukey! I'm proud of you, Lukey. Joe: We all are, boy. I never seen nothing like it in my life. [gives Lucas a trophy] Lucas: Wanna hold onto this for safe keeping? [gives it back to Pappy Joe] Joe: I'd be honored. Cletus: I'll keep it shinin' like the sun, garducky. Rodeo Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Lucas Friar! The new master of Tombstone! Lucas: Hey, hold on a minute. [stops besides Timmy and McCullough outside the ring] Timmy, you did good out there, all right? You tried hard. Tombstone is tough, but he is no Judy the sheep. Sometimes you get thrown. Don't let it throw you. You understand me? Timmy: Thanks, Lucas. McCullough: That was a fine ride, son. Lucas: Thank you, sir. McCullough: Friar. Joe: McCullough. [Riley walks up to Maya, who sits on a fence a hundred yards away from the ring] Maya: I saw he's all right. Riley: He was wonderful. How are you? Maya: I couldn't watch. I don't know why. I just... I couldn't watch. Riley: I know why. I know that you think I love him like a brother. Maya: You know? Riley: I know that you thought that for a while. Maya: Riles, whatever you feel, that's... that's up to you, I... Riley: Maya, it's up to you to tell me whatever you feel. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. You're my sister, and I've always wanted a sister. Maya: Me too. Riley: Sisters should tell each other their secrets, don't you think? You couldn't watch him because you were afraid something would happen to him. Because you like him. You make fun of him because you like him. And you've never told me that either. Well, you're right. I love him like a brother. That's how I love him. Pappy Joe's house Farkle: I really do wish I grew up with you guys, Lucas. Lucas: You just did, Farkle. Zay: Yeah, from now on, it's always been the three of us. and Maya enter Riley: Hey, Lucas, can I talk to you? Lucas: Actually, I have something to say to you, Riley. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have gotten on that bull. And if it wasn't for you, I don't know I would have survived in New York. You're really important to me. Riley: You are really important to me too, Lucas. We've always been really good at talking to each other. But we've never been too good at holding hands. And then we tried being a couple, and we couldn't even talk to each other. I don't want that. I want to know you're always there to talk to. You're my brother, Lucas. And I'm your sister. Lucas: That's what you think we are? Riley: That's what I think we are. I love you, Lucas. And now I know how. How do you feel about him, Maya? doesn't answer, just looks conflicted. The 'to be continued...' line rolls over the screen Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2